


Daisy

by SapphireSama



Series: Demon and Flower [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSama/pseuds/SapphireSama
Summary: Alastor attempts to comfort Charlie after the failed promotion for the hotel. They both may or may not have feelings for each other.





	Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I guess this is the first fic for Alastor/Charlie on AO3 and that makes me super nervous because this is only a flashfic. Oh well, I hope you enjoy anyways.

“Oh hello dear. Aren't you a doll visiting this old soul.” Alastor said in his typical snide tone. Charlie waved it off, used to it by now.

“Just needed some fresh air, and you happened to be here.” She sat down next to him on the bench.

“Yet you're still willingly spending time with me. How sweet.” He was smiling his trademark grin and leaned in a little towards her then went right out of her personal space.  
Charlie rolled her eyes. There wasn't anything captivating about that old radio demon. She was sure of it. 

“Stress just gets to me sometimes,” she not so subtly changed the subject. “I just need to take time to look at the flowers in life.”

There was a silence enough for Charlie to hear the wind whistling through the trees.

“Don't you worry yourself sugar cube. Things will look up soon enough.” Alastor said. Optimistic and strange but she wasn't going to question the nice action.

“After all,” he continued. “Flowers need a little rain to bloom.” Alastor stood up from his seat and waved his goodbye.

“Good luck little daisy.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna support me follow me on [Tumblr](http://cielophantomhive.tumblr.com) and on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/vanillagalaco)


End file.
